1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to diaphragm controlled spray devices normally used in spraying gardens and orchards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known diaphragm controlled spray devices is the requirement that they be continually emptied and refilled in order for operation thereof, that is, most of the sprayers which operate by water pressure from a normal house faucet and pressure system involve loading the spray device with insecticide, herbicide, etc., and then applying the hose pressure as a means to force the diaphragm against the spray solution in order for the operator to spray the desired trees, foliage, etc. Once the spray solution has been used up, it is then necessary to empty the water which has accumulated in the spray device before the container can again be refilled with spray solution.
Another common problem of known prior spray devices is that numerous parts are required in the assembly thereof which increases the complexity of the over-all spray devices and also increases the cost thereof.
Another very common problem is most known spray devices are complicated in operation and confusing to the home orchard and home gardener who only uses the device infrequently.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ G.F. Cramer 1,731,767 Oct. 15, 1929 E.A. Meyer 2,731,297 Jan. 17, 1956 R.T. Cornelius 3,158,296 Nov. 24, 1964 E.H. Wittenberg et al 3,174,658 Mar. 23, 1965 R.R. Curtis 3,184,113 May 18, 1965 ______________________________________